Pokemon: Perfect Trainer
by PixelKnux
Summary: "Why seek to create the perfect Pokemon, when Pokemon only achieve perfection through their trainers?" This was the mantra of Professor Oak as he continued his genetic experiments to create the perfect Pokemon trainer. Eight different trials were run, and all failed. Could Experiment 09 be the one? There's only one way to find out. Rated T for mild violence.
1. Chapter 1: Starter Pokemon

_[Author'sNote:] Hello everyone! Happy Fan Fiction Friday! I've been writing this new fan fiction for a while now. Nowadays, you always hear about the prospect of creating the world's strongest Pokemon. But what most people fail to realize is that no matter how strong a Pokemon is on its own, it is the Trainer which helps the Pokemon to grow and become more powerful. So, this is NOT a story about the perfect Pokemon; this is a story about the perfect Pokemon trainer._

* * *

Pixel came down the stairs after his mother had called him for the third time.

"Oh, Pixel, there comes a day when every boy must leave his mother. And today is that day," Pixel's mother said with a crocodile tear in her eyes.

"Um, mom…I just want to play more Mario Bros." Pixel was promptly shoved out the door, and heard it slam shut tightly. Pixel looked behind him and shrugged slightly, and shoving his hands into his pockets, he began to walk towards Route 1. Before his foot hit the first blade of grass, however, he heard the voice of an old man call after him.

"Wait up just a minute!"

Professor Oak walked up to Pixel and grabbed him by the shoulder, dragging him to Oak's laboratory. When Pixel stepped in, he was instantly met by some aides who promptly took measurements of his height, weight, and various other things which didn't really have any purpose. Pixel was led by Oak into the next room, where a young man with auburn hair and a snarky grin on his face was slouching against a wall.

"Gramps, are we gonna get this show on the road?" the young man said snobbishly.

"Yes yes, Gary, we're getting started right now. Okay, I have brought you two here today because, as you can see, I have grown old. So, I cannot go out and study Pokemon as closely as I want to. Therefore, I am entrusting you two to help me with this. Of course, I will assign each of you your own Pokemon. Pixel, you may choose first." Oak gestured to a table with three pokeballs resting on them, and Gary groaned loudly.

Pixel walked over to the table. He promptly picked up the third ball from the left, a Charmander. Gary quickly walked over and picked up the middle pokeball, a Squirtle. "If you're going to pick that pokemon, I'm going to pick this one!" With that, Pixel turned around and began to walk through the door.

"Hey Pixel, wait up! Let's test out our new Pokemon!" Gary said with enthusiasm.

* * *

"Experiment 09 shows promise. Although he quickly lost the first battle, he shows signs of basic battle strategy. It's to be expected that his first battle would go awry. It takes time to develop battling skills. Signs point towards success." Oak put down the notebook as he watched the two new trainers walk out the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Team

Pixel walked out of the Viridian city market holding the parcel for professor Oak. His Charmander, nicknamed Flambo, was walking alongside Pixel as they both made their way back down Route 1.

"Man, it's so awesome getting to go on an adventure, don't you think?" Flambo said enthusiastically. Pixel simply shrugged his shoulders. By this point, Flambo and Pixel had done some training, and Flambo had reached level 7.

Pixel and Flambo walked back into Oak's lab. Pixel handed the parcel over to Oak. Gary was standing in the corner with his Squirtle, looking somewhat dejected.

"Ah, good. Now I can finally complete the Pokedexes." Oak picked up the two red devices and handed one to Pixel and the other to Gary. "I also want to get you both started on your quest by offering you these," Oak stated as he handed the boys five pokeballs each. Flambo got a look of excitement on his face, but Gary's Squirtle looked up at Gary with doubt.

"Hmph! I'm going to my house and getting a town map, and I'm telling my sister not to give you one Pixel!" Gary stormed out of the lab with his Squirtle following closely behind. Both Pixel and Flambo had looks of confusion on their faces as they walked out.

* * *

Pixel and Flambo took a small detour after being shown how to catch a Pokemon, and headed in the direction of the Indigo Plateau. Upon stepping into the grass, a Mankey appeared and began pounding on the ground furiously.

"Wow! A Mankey! Can we catch it?" Flambo said with glee. Pixel, giving a small shrug of approval, lightly threw a pokeball at the Mankey, catching it instantly. Upon further inspection of his new Pokemon, he saw that the Mankey was only level 3. Pixel sent out the Mankey, and it immediately began sniffing around Pixel's leg.

"Okay, Mankey, we need a name for you," Pixel said. The Mankey looked up cautiously, and Pixel immediately shouted, "I know! I'll call you 'Rampage'! How does that sound?" The Mankey began pounding at the ground in satisfaction. "Okay then Rampage, if you're going to be my new teammate, we gotta get you beefed up. So, let's go to the gym in Pewter City." Mankey looked up at Pixel with excitement in his eyes and began trailing closely behind as they headed for Viridian Forest.

* * *

"Experiment 09 has been introduced to the pokeball variable. Reception is pleasing, and I am receiving reports from the Pokedex that he has already caught his first Pokemon. Signs are very promising."

* * *

Gary walked out of the Pewter City gym with his Squirtle and his new Pidgey. Gary made an utterance of disgust as his Pokemon looked up to him.

"Pfft. That gym leader was a joke," Gary said with annoyance, "Still though, we need to get stronger. I can't keep having you weaklings bringing me down." Squirtle and Pidgey looked to one another in disappointment, and held their heads low as they continued to Route 3 on their way to Mount Moon.

* * *

Pixel walked into Viridian Forest with his level 7 Charmader, affectionately named Flambo, and his level 5 Mankey, known as Rampage.

A swift flash of yellow streamed past Pixel and his team. A wild female Pikachu appeared in front of their eyes, but tumbled over clumsily as she did so.

"A Pikachu, eh?" Pixel said to himself as Flambo stepped up in anticipation.

"I got this," Flambo said as he shot an Ember at the Pikachu. The Pikachu jumped out of the way in anticipation and shocked Flambo with a Thundershock.

"Try a physical attack, Flambo," Pixel said as Flambo lunged at the Pikachu. The Pikachu tried to duck out of the way, but instead tripped and took the full brunt of a Scratch to the face.

"Okay, now for a pokeball!" Pixel tossed a pokeball right at the Pikachu and caught it promptly. After a quick survey of the freshly caught Pokemon, he sent out the female Pikachu, who rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Hmm…" Pixel hummed as he thought, and after a minute, finally said, "Sheila."

The Pikachu instantly began running around in excitement. "OHBOYOHBOYOHBOYOH-" Sheila tripped over a nearby Caterpie, and quickly ran back to Pixel's side. "Heh heh…sorry," Sheila said nervously as she hid behind Pixel's leg, "I'm a tad clumsy. That's why I want to be with a trainer… so I can get stronger!"

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard with this guy!" Flambo said excitedly as he pointed to Pixel. Pixel scratched his head nervously as Rampage jumped up and down in excitement.

"Okay guys, let's get some training done," Pixel exclaimed as his Pokemon all cheered excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3: Ballad of Rampage

_[Author's Note:] Hello everyone! Since this is the first ongoing Pokemon fan fiction I've written, I would like as much feedback as possible about how the battle scenes are written. As you all can probably guess, I'm not going to write about _**every** _battle. I'm going to try to write then in accordance with how the readers see fit. Enjoy the description of the first battle, and happy Friday!_

* * *

Sheila and Rampage both fell to their knees in exhaustion just outside of Viridian Forest. Pixel and Flambo both looked to the ground with expressions of humor.

"C'mon guys, Pewter City is just a hop and a skip away. We'll go to the Pokemon Center and get some rest before we challenge the gym.

* * *

Pixel and his Pokemon all sat at a table in the Pokemon Center after a well deserved rest. Each of Pixel's Pokemon was close to level 9. Rampage looked to Pixel nervously and began grunting softly in a low tone. "What's wrong, Rampage?"

"Hang on, let me help," Flambo said as he looked to Rampage. Rampage continued his grunting as Flambo nodded slowly. "Um…Rampage says that he knows that I'm a Fire type and Sheila is an Electric type, so he's gonna be the one fighting the gym. He's nervous that he might not do well."

Pixel moved closer to where Rampage was sitting and grabbed his hands. "You know what Rampage," Pixel said with confidence, "it's gonna be okay. I don't care if you lose; as long as you try your best, you'll always be a winner to me." Rampage looked up expectantly, then gained a look of determination and ran outside. Pixel was left with a look of disoriented shock as he watched his Pokemon run towards the gym.

* * *

"So, you wish to face me?"

The first gym leader, Brock, was a gentle but outgoing Rock type trainer. He glared at Pixel with confidence, and Pixel stared back with determination.

"Okay, let this official gym challenge begin! Go, Geodude!"

As Brock threw his pokeball, a flash of light jumped out and a boulder appeared out of the ball. The boulder then unraveled its two arms and opened its eyes and let out a cry.

"Okay Rampage, are you ready?" Pixel said to his Pokemon. The Mankey pounded the ground excitedly and jumped out onto the battlefield. "Rampage, use Leer!" Pixel shouted.

The Mankey glared at the Geodude malevolently. Geodude looked around nervously and waited for its trainer's command. "Geodude, use Tackle!"

Geodude charged at Rampage as Rampage tried to dodge, but failed. Rampage took some slight damage as he awaited his trainer's command. "Alright Rampage, use Low Kick!" Pixel shouted.

The Mankey charged at Geodude with his leg extended. A solid strike to the Geodude's face knocked it back and slammed it against the opposing wall. The Geodude fell to the ground unconscious.

"Hmm…that's impressive," Brock said as he recalled the Pokemon back to its pokeball. "But let's see how you handle this..." Brock clicked his pokeball and tossed it into the air, "Go, Onix!"

The pokeball cracked open and revealed an enormous rock snake. The Pokemon let a roar out as it loomed over Rampage. Rampage looked up in terror at the monstrosity.

"It's okay Rampage! Just hit it with a Low Kick!" Pixel shouted to Rampage. The Mankey got a renewed look of determination as he began charging at the Onix. Rampage hit the Onix straight on with his leg, and the behemoth stumbled and looked injured, but remained standing.

"Onix, use Wrap!" The Onix shot out and coiled around Rampage, and instantly constricted the Mankey. Rampage cried out in pain.

"Rampage, you almost have him! One more Low Kick oughta do it!" Pixel shouted. Rampage shot a look of rage at the Onix and kicked himself out of its bind. As the Mankey descended to the ground, he lunged back at Onix and kicked it square in the head. The Onix tumbled and swayed before finally falling to the ground in defeat. Brock returned his Pokemon to its pokeball.

"Wow. I'm impressed with you. That Mankey of yours is a force to be reckoned with," Brock said enthusiastically. Rampage looked up at Brock with flattered look. "I couldn't be happier to say that you've earned this Boulder Badge," Brock said as held out the gym badge to Pixel. Sheila and Flambo shouted with excitement as Pixel pinned the badge to his trainer card.

* * *

"Experiment 09 shows extreme promise. Within three days, he has already defeated the first gym leader. A resounding success, I am sure. However, I still need to be hesitant about the one trainer that defeated him in his first battle. I'm sure it's nothing."


	4. Chapter 4: Evolutionary Prowess

"Hello there. My name is Bill, and I designed the PC storage system."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…can you just give me the data for my pokedex?"

A rather grumpy Gary walked out of Bill's house with his Squirtle, Pidgeotto, Rattata and Abra following closely behind. "Huh, I wonder where that chump is right now…probably being run out of Mount Moon. What a loser." Gary laughed to himself as he walked into the Cerulean City gym.

* * *

"QUICK, SHEILA! USE A THUNDERBOLT!"

Pixel, Rampage, Flambo and Sheila all quickly scurried away as a swarm of Zubat as they were being chased out of Mount Moon. Sheila unleashed the Thunderbolt upon the swarm as they all dropped to the ground with a thud. Pixel and his Pokemon emerged outside of Mount Moon, each panting heavily.

"Huff…huff… what… was with…those…people?" Flambo asked while trying to catch his breath.

"What do you mean?" Pixel asked.

"What did they call themselves? Team Rocket?"

"I don't know…but hey, we got this cool looking fossil. You can see the little helix in it, see?" Pixel held it down for his Pokemon to see as they looked over the relic in awe. "Alright guys, let's get to Cerulean City."

Upon arriving in Cerulean City, each of Pixel's Pokemon was around level 15. "Okay guys, let's get some training done on Nugget Bridge before we go and visit the gym," Pixel said to his team. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice shout from behind him.

"Hey, Pixel!"

Gary had just arrived. And he wanted to battle.

* * *

"Experiment 09 has arrived in Cerulean City. I surmise that the gym was no challenge. However, he has once again been defeated by this trainer. Did I do something wrong? This can only be passed as a fluke for so long."

* * *

"Alright, one more time! Flambo, use Iron Claw!"

The hiker watched in fear as his Geodude took one last attack from Flambo, the Charmander. Flambo's claws began to glow brightly as he smacked the Geodude across the face. The Geodude fell over, unconscious.

Sheila and Rampage did a dance of victory as the hiker recalled his fainted Pokemon. Pixel looked over to Flambo with a face full of glee. Flambo did not return the sentiment.

"Guys…I feel weird…" Flambo said wearily. Suddenly, Flambo began to glow with a bright white light. His form began to warp and change. His snout became elongated; his legs grew more robust; a small horn began to grow out of the top of his head. When the light faded, the original Charmander that Pixel had known no longer stood before them. Flambo had evolved.

Flambo looked at his new form in slight confusion. "Flambo," Pixel said in delight, "You're a Charmeleon now!"

"Weird," Flambo said as he continued to look at his hand in astonishment, "I feel like I've gotten taller." Flambo took a couple of uneasy steps, and then began to regain his balance.

"Well, even so, you're gonna be sitting this gym challenge out, so you'll get some time to adjust to your new form."

"Actually, do you mind if I just wait along here and get used to it? I want to test out my new power now that I'm a Charmeleon."

Sheila and Rampage looked up at Pixel uneasily, and Pixel looked down with a look of regretful approval. "Alright," Pixel said begrudgingly, "we'll be back as soon as we've defeated the gym." With that, Pixel walked back toward Cerulean City as Flambo began to shoot embers from his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5: The Cerulean Showdown

"Alright guys, I think I have a strategy, but you're gonna have to trust me," Pixel said to his remaining Pokemon as they walked through the front door of the gym.

It didn't look exactly as Pixel had pictured it, however; instead of a battlefield, there was a large pool. Pixel and his two Pokemon looked over the edge, and began to see a figure coming towards the surface.

A female body slowly broke the surface of the water as she ascended from the depths. She wore an indigo blue one piece swimsuit, which complemented her red hair. Along with her, a Goldeen and a Seel arose from the surface. The girl jumped out of the pool and grabbed a towel nearby, not even paying any attention to Pixel. As she dried off, she turned around and saw Pixel standing near the door for the first time.

"Oh, hello," the girl stated, "I suppose you're here for the gym challenge? You certainly don't look like you're going swimming."

"Um, yeah," Pixel said with slight confusion, "where is the Gym leader?"

The girl flicked the last droplets of water out of her hair as she replied, "You're lookin' at her." She gave a small wink to Pixel as she continued to speak. "I am Misty of the Cerulean City gym. My strategy is an offense with Water type Pokemon!"

* * *

A few moments later, the pool had become encased by a glass cover, to give the appearance of the water underneath, and created a battlefield. Misty stood at one side of the pool, while Pixel stood at the other.

Misty called her first Pokemon into battle. "Go, Staryu!"

As she threw the pokeball into battle, a burst of light revealed a tan colored star with a jewel in the middle. "Rampage, I'm sending you in first, alright?" Pixel said to his Mankey, "That Staryu isn't a high enough level to know any kinds of Psychic attacks, so you should be okay." Rampage beat the ground a couple of times in satisfaction, and rushed into the battlefield, arms raised in an attacking position.

"Alright Staryu, use Water Gun!" The Staryu began to spray a jet of water out of the top point of its body, which was quickly avoided by Rampage.

"Alright Rampage, go for a Karate Chop!" Rampage quickly rushed at the Staryu as he pulled his hand back and swung it at the Staryu, landing a direct hit on the jewel in the center. For an instant, nothing seemed to happen.

"Ha! Is that all you got? Staryu, use a Rapid Spin!" The Staryu, however, stood motionless. In the next instant, the jewel in the center of its body revealed a large crack where Rampage had struck it, and the Staryu fell to the ground. Misty's jaw dropped in shock as she recalled the Pokemon back to its pokeball.

"Grr…lucky shot! You won't be able to do that this time! Go, Starmie!" Misty threw out her other Pokemon into the battlefield. When the light faded, there stood before Pixel a purple colored star with more points on its body, but a similar looking jewel in the center. "Starmie, use Water Pulse!" With that command, the Starmie instantly jumped high above Rampage's head, and shot an orb of water at the Mankey. The direct hit instantly spun Rampage into frenzy, and sent him reeling into the ground, unconscious.

Pixel recalled Rampage back to the pokeball. "You did excellent, Rampage. Get some rest. Alright Sheila, are you ready?" Sheila looked up at Pixel with determination, and hopped into battle. "Okay Sheila, go for a Quick Attack!"

Sheila's body became a blur as she jumped into the air where the Starmie still hung. A direct hit sent the Starmie reeling back down to earth, but it quickly regained its footing and waited for its trainer's command.  
"Alright Starmie, try Rapid Spin!" With that, the Starmie's body began spinning furiously, and it charged straight into Sheila, who took the direct attack.

"Keep at it Sheila! Use Thundershock! Sheila charged up for her attack, and unleashed a bolt of electricity directly at the Starmie, who seemed to take the hit full force. The Starmie could be seen to have taken some damage.

"Starmie, use Recover." A mystical light enveloped the Starmie as its wounds began to clear up. The Starmie stood before Sheila, as if with defiance.

"Oh, I don't think so! Sheila, use another Thundershock!" Sheila let loose another bolt of electricity, but missed the Starmie as it dodged the attack gracefully.

"Alright Starmie, now we've got 'em on the ropes! Use another Water Pulse!" Starmie unleashed an orb of water at Sheila. Sheila was washed away by the force of the water, and when she tried to stand up again, began to wobble around clumsily with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Oh no! Sheila is Confused!" Pixel said with worry, "Sheila! Try to get in one more Thundershock! That should bring her down!" The Pikachu looked around hazily, up until she saw the spinning Starmie heading straight for her face again. Sheila shook her head quickly and regained her lucidity, and unleashed a bolt of electricity at the Starmie. The Starmie took the full force of the electricity, and began to fall to the ground. Its jewel flickered until it finally showed no more signs of consciousness.

"Alright Sheila! We did it!" Sheila jumped for joy as Misty recalled her Pokemon and walked over to Pixel.

"Wow, I haven't had a match like that in a long time. That was a lot of fun," Misty said warmly as a smile broke across her face. She clapped her hands and a Seel came and stood at Misty's attention. The Seel stuck out its tongue and sported a small badge which looked like a droplet of water. "It is my pleasure to present you with the Cascade Badge. You've earned it." Misty handed the badge to Pixel as he waved goodbye and walked out of the gym.


	6. Chapter 6: Crime doesn't Dig

"HELP! THIEF!"

A man ran out of his house just as Pixel walked out of the gym. Pixel immediately ran towards the scene. When he entered the house, he witnessed the wreckage which had taken place. Muddy prints and knocked over plants adorned the tattered house, while a little girl cried in the corner of the room and the same man from earlier paced nervously in another corner. Pixel approached the man and asked what happened.

"It was awful! That terrible man from Team Rocket stormed in here with his Pokemon and stole my TM for Dig!" the man said through huffs. Pixel ran outside to find the Rocket member trying to use the TM on his Drowzee.

"Hey, stop right there! Sheila, help me out!" Pixel shouted as he tossed his pokeball into battle. Sheila appeared from the pokeball, still tired from the gym battle. "Sheila, use Thundershock!" Sheila snapped to attention and unleashed a bolt of electricity at the Drowzee. The Drowzee took the hit, but didn't seem too phased.

"Drowzee, use your Confusion attack," the Rocket said calmly. The Drowzee began to wave its hand up and down hypnotically, and Pixel could only watch as Sheila held her head in pain.

"Sheila! Get a hold of yourself!" The Pikachu quickly shook its head and began to stumble towards the Drowzee, but stopped short. Sheila fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Hmmph. Well, if you're done, I'll be on my way," the Rocket said condescendingly.

Suddenly, the Drowzee was struck down in a flash of crimson.

Flambo stood before Pixel as his Iron Claw faded. The Drowzee fell to the ground.

The Rocket's expression instantly turned sour as he recalled the fainted Drowzee to its pokeball. "Machop, take care of this nuisance," he said as he sent out the Pokemon. When the light faded, before Pixel stood a small blue humanoid with very large muscles. The Machop began charging at Flambo with its foot extended. Flambo caught the foot of the Machop and threw it to the ground, and instantly pelted it with a barrage of embers from its mouth. The Machop, having been severely burned, could no longer even hold its head up.

The Rocket recalled his Pokemon in terror. "Fine, if you want it, take it!" he exclaimed as he threw the TM to the ground and ran away.

Pixel walked over and picked up the TM. He turned to Flambo, who was standing erect with a look of pride on his face. "Wow…Flambo…I'm stunned. You learned that all by yourself?"

"Well, turns out that I have way more strength in this form. Just wait until I'm a Charizard! I'll be unstoppable!" Flambo boasted as he posed heroically. Pixel simply led his Pokemon back to the Pokemon Center, ignoring the man who had been robbed to begin with.


	7. Chapter 7: Tree Troubles

_[Author's Note:] Happy Friday everyone! Sorry about not giving an update last Friday, the internet at my school gave out. So, in order to appease your insaitiable appetite for story, today is a double update! Check out Halo Weapons Mod for the next chapter. Now, before I continue with this fan fiction, let me make something clear: __**yes, the Pokemon can talk.**__ Believe me, the Pokemon being able to talk is very important to the story; if they couldn't talk, this story would be extremely hard to describe, and extremely boring to read._

* * *

"Experiment 09 is making his way to Vermillion City. I suspect that the gym challenge will be no match for him." Oak put down the pencil. Suddenly, a sharp ring from the nearby phone resonated throughout the lab. Oak promptly picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Oak."

The Professor's expression instantly turned dark. "Oh…hi…" Oak said as he gulped nervously.

"I trust that the experiment is going well?"

"Oh-Oh yes sir! I think I've managed to-"

"Spare me the details. Listen Oak, I'm getting tired of your failures. So, if this next experiment is a failure, I'm sending my boys to come and 'relieve you of your duties.' Understand?"

"*gulp* Y-y-yes sir."

The person on the other end hung up. Oak stood at the phone with an expression of fear in his eyes.

* * *

"Again."

Kadabra began teleporting swiftly all around Wartortle on board the S.S. Anne. Wartortle tried to keep up with the teleporting Pokemon, and began shooting a Water Gun, but hit nothing but air.

"No no no! If you want to be able to defeat Lt. Surge, we need to be faster than this! His Pokemon are ten times as fast as you weaklings! Now, run it again!"

Wartortle and Kadabra both looked to Gary nervously. "But, Gary," Wartortle began to say, "I'm a Water type. You're really putting me into a battle with Electric type Pokemon?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize this was amateur hour!" Gary shouted at his Pokemon. "If we're going to have any chance of beating the next gym, and the gym after that, we need more training! Now, RUN THE EXERCISE AGAIN!"

Pidgeotto and Raticate looked to each other as they stood behind Gary with expressions of nervousness. Kadabra began teleporting again, and was hit by a Water Gun square in the chest.

* * *

Pixel had defeated all of the trainers along Route 6 in his earlier training with his Pokemon. By this point, all of his Pokemon were around level 20, and Rampage had been taught Dig.

"So, what's the plan for this next gym battle?" Flambo asked as the team walked into Vermillion City.

"Well, since Rampage knows Dig now, I think I'll lead with-" Pixel stopped mid-sentence as he came to where the entrance was supposed to be to the Vermillion gym. Instead, a small tree obscured Pixel's passage to the gym. "Well, crap. I guess we need to get Cut."

"Huh? But it's so tiny?" Sheila said with confusion. Flambo began to barrage the tree with Ember, but the tree remained completely intact.

"Okay, that defies logic," Flambo said angrily as Pixel began walking away.

"Whatever, we need to do some training anyway," Pixel said as he began walking towards Route 11.


	8. Chapter 8: A Farfetch'd Trade

"HEY GUYS HEY GUYS HEY GUYS GUYS GUYS." A wild Spearow had appeared in front of Pixel and his team.

"Um…hi? What do you want?" Pixel asked the small bird.

"WELL, I ALWAYS WANTED TO BE WITH A TRAINER SO I CAN BECOME A SUPER AWESOME GUY YOU KNOW AND IT JUST LOOKS LIKE- *POOMPH*" The Spearow had taken a Karate Chop to the chest from Rampage and fallen over stiffly. Pixel tossed a pokeball at the Spearow and began walking towards Vermillion City to heal the new Pokemon at the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"Level 13? I don't think so," Pixel said as he checked the stats of his newly caught Spearow. A poster hung on a board on the wall of the Pokemon Center with a strange advertisement.

"In Need Of Trainer To Have The Battlings With. Please Assist. –Ch'Ding." Below the ad it listed an address. Pixel decided to go to the address listed.

* * *

Pixel knocked on the door of the house. He could hear overly-energetic cries of joy behind the door. When the door opened, a small girl stood in front of Pixel. Her voice, however, did not match her size in the slightest.

"OH MY GOODNESS CH'DING WE HAVE A VISITOR ISN'T THIS JUST THE BEST THING EVER?!" The girl began jumping up and down as she invited a very befuddled Pixel into the house. When he walked inside, he noticed a small bird carrying what looked like a leek. The bird walked over confidently to Pixel.

"So, you see ad, yes?" The Farfetch'd spoke in a very thick accent which sounded northern in descent.

"Um…I guess…" Pixel said slowly. The bird instantly jumped up to Pixel's face and clung to him by the lapels, pressing his face into Pixel's forcefully.

"Take me away from this wretched girl!" the Pokemon said with a tone of desperation, "All the days, she is not stopping the doing of loud and obnoxious things! I can not take this pain anymore!"

"CH'DING WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? DON'T YOU LOVE ME?" the little girl said over-enthusiastically. With that, she instantly grabbed the Farfetch'd off of Pixel's face and began constricting it tightly. The bird's eyes seemed to pop out as it barely squeaked out a cry for help.

"Hmm…" Pixel tossed out his new Spearow.

"OH MY GOSH WHERE ARE WE?" the Spearow said excitedly.

"OH MY GOSH ANOTHER BIRDY! I WANT TO HOLD HIM!" With that, the little girl picked up the Spearow and began squeezing him, letting Ch'Ding loose.

"Let's get out of here!" Pixel said as he ran out the door. Ch'Ding grabbed his pokeball off of a nearby shelf and scurried out the door behind Pixel.


	9. Chapter 9: To Believe in Trainers

"Wow, so you're already level 25?"

"Yes. I come from my homeland high in the Almia region," Ch'Ding began to explain, "The father of that little girl raised me to be strong and endure the harsh winters. Then he sent me to live with that vile female after she begged him, over and over, to have the Pokemons of her own. I shall never forgive him for that injustice…"

Pixel looked nervously at Ch'Ding. Flambo chimed in to avoid the awkward silence.

"Well, it's good to have you on the team!" Flambo said enthusiastically as he patted the Farfetch'd on the back. The team made their way to the S.S. Anne with the ticket that Pixel had received after speaking with the eccentric man known as Bill. Pixel recalled the encounter quite well…

* * *

"Hello? I was told that a Bill lives here?" Pixel said as he peered inside the doorway.

A figure in the center of the room turned towards him. Pixel's face flushed in fear as the enormous pink Clefairy turned to greet him. Pixel's eyes widened when the Clefairy began to speak.

"Hello! I am Bill! So sorry for you to see me like this, I was trying an experiment that seems to have gone horribly wrong, and now I can't fix it by myself. Would you mind helping me?"

Pixel nervously walked in as the enormous Pokemon gestured towards a computer. "When I say so, please press the button," Bill said as he entered what looked like a chamber with a tube connecting to another similar chamber on opposite sides of the room. "Okay, now!"

Pixel pressed the button and began to hear a humming noise. A flash of light penetrated Pixel's eyesight, leaving him stunned for an instant, and a man appeared out of the other chamber.

"Ahh…" the man sighed in relief, "that's much better! Anyway, we have not been properly introduced. Hello, my name is Bill." Bill held out his hand to shake Pixel's hand. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Pixel. I'm one of Professor Oak's Pokemon trainers," Pixel said plainly.

"Oh my! How many Pokemon have you caught so far?" Bill asked energetically.

"Um…Counting when Flambo evolved…five."

Bill simply laughed to himself slightly as he began to speak. "Well," he said rather mystically, "I suppose I can't blame you there. There really are two kinds of trainers in this world: those who believe that Pokemon are simply items to be collected, and only the strongest of them are to be used, and those who take the time to raise their Pokemon with passion and care." Bill turned to see Pixel's Pokemon, Flambo, Rampage and Sheila all standing behind him with content smiles. "And it seems to me," Bill continued, "that you are the latter of the two. Your Pokemon look like they trust you completely and you seem to be doing a fine job of raising them." Bill held out a small slip of paper to Pixel with the words "S.S. Anne" written in bold letters across them. "Here," Bill said, "I want you to take this ticket. The trainers on that boat will most definitely help you and your Pokemon become stronger, without a doubt."

Pixel smiled warmly at Bill as Bill smiled back. Pixel's Pokemon looked up anticipant with wide grins on their face.

"Thank you for helping me to believe in trainers like you again," Bill thought to himself as Pixel walked out the door.


	10. Chapter 10: Seasick Cut Master

"Wow guys, those were some nice battles. Now we're all level 25," Pixel said as he made his way to the top of the ship. Supposedly, the Cut master was waiting at the top.

"Hey Pixel!"

Pixel turned around with an expression of annoyed dread. Gary stood before him, smirking devilishly.

"Oh, hey Gary. What's new with you?" Pixel said with an annoyed expression.

"I have over 40 different kinds of Pokemon now! How many do you have?" Gary asked with a sneer.

"Five," Pixel stated defiantly. Gary began to laugh.

"I'm sorry Pixel…" Gary said through chuckles, "I'm sorry you're such a loser!"

"How does my having caught only six Pokemon make me a loser?" Pixel asked sternly.

"The only way you can get stronger is by separating the weaklings from the ones that are any good!" Gary said egotistically.

"Really dude? That's kind of sadistic," Pixel said as his Pokemon looked up to him with affection, "Pokemon are not just things you can collect. They are living creatures with emotions and conscious thoughts, and they need to be treated as such."

"That does it! I'm tired of talking! Let's battle!" Gary exclaimed as he clicked his Pokeball open.

* * *

"I'm still better than you! You'll never be able to get the third gym badge as easily as I got it." With that, Gary turned and walked away.

Pixel's Pokemon tiredly stood before him as he applied potions to them all and gave words of encouragement. "That was a great battle. I'm really proud of you guys." Pixel stood up and walked up to the final floor of the S.S. Anne.

A man in the corner of an office huddled over a trash can with vomit almost overflowing. Pixel gagged as he slowly walked in.

"*Urp* Hello? Is the Cut master in here?" Pixel said, suppressing his urge to throw up.

"Yeah, it's me," the man said with his head still in the trash can. "I get sea sick really easily. Can you rub my back please?"

"That a weird thing to ask someone you just met," Pixel thought to himself. Pixel looked around the room at the desk with a disk on it. The disk said "HM01-Cut". Pixel slowly and quietly slipped over to the desk and put the HM in his pocket. The man continued to hurl into the trash can as Pixel and his Pokemon hurriedly made their way out.

"Hello? Anyone- *BLURGH*" the man continued to vomit.

* * *

"This can no longer be a coincidence. That trainer has prevailed over Experiment 09 too many times. Yet, the experiment still continues to win badges and defeat every trainer who comes in his path. Thank goodness Giovanni doesn't know about the other trainer, or he would surely have me killed."


	11. Chapter 11: Shocking Sibling Rivalry

"So, kid, you wish to challenge me? Don't you know that I went to **WAR** with my Pokemon?"

Lt. Surge stood a brooding and towering 7 ft. 5 in. over Pixel and his Pokemon. Lt. Surge's Pokemon sparked and crackled with static. Lt. Surge had three menacing and dark looking Pokemon: a Pokemon which looked like a pokeball with eyes, Voltorb; A Pikachu, male, whose cheeks popped with stray bolts of electricity; and the most menacing of all, the orange evolution of Pikachu, Raichu.

Pixel's team looked duly threatened. All of them looked threatened, except for Sheila, who glared daggers into the male Pikachu from across the battlefield. Pixel looked at Lt. Surge with a blank expression and simply replied, "What war? I never learned about any wars in history class."

With that, Lt. Surge seemed to get a look of slight fear on his face, as if he'd been found out that there weren't in fact any wars that had ever taken place within the Pokemon timeline. With that, he gained a look of newfound determination and sent his first Pokemon out into battle. "Go, Voltorb! Use a Sonicboom!"

"Jumping the gun a bit, aren't you? I haven't even sent out a Pokemon," Pixel said nonchalantly, "Rampage, can you handle this?" With that, the Mankey jumped into battle and began clapping and pounding on the ground wildly. "Alright Rampage, use your Dig attack!"

Rampage quickly began to burrow a hole underground. The Voltorb, confused as to what to do, simply stood frozen on the spot, looking all around. Rampage took this opportunity to strike; the Mankey forcefully shot up from underneath where Voltorb had been, launching the electric Pokemon straight into the air. Rampage flipped his feet over his head and landed safely, while Voltorb landed with a hard and sickening thud, unconscious. Lt. Surge recalled the Pokemon to its ball, getting seemingly angrier.

"Alright, Pikachu, go and get 'em!" With that, the male Pikachu launched itself onto the field.

"Rampage, come on back. I think Sheila wants this guy," Pixel said smoothly. The Mankey looked behind himself for a moment, and then trotted back to Pixel's side as Sheila came out onto the field.

The tension between the two Pokemon was thick enough to Cut like a tree. For a solid ten minutes, the two Pikachus locked their heads together, not once glancing up from each other as they faced each other with unbridled rage. Pixel and Lt. Surge both looked to each other with expressions of confusion.

Without the command of their trainers, the two Pikachus jumped away from one another and began a high speed series of Quick Attacks one after another. Sheila seemed to be evenly matched for speed by this other Pikachu as they both struck at the same time. Pixel and Lt. Surge could only watch in excitement as the two Pokemon continued their barrage of physical attacks, neither one showing any signs of slowing down. Finally, both stopped for a moment, locked at the arms, both giving the other a look of sheer rivalry.

"Heh," the male Pikachu said snidely, "You've gotten better, sis."

"I've gotten a trainer!" Sheila exclaimed as she threw her brother to the ground. Sheila tried to force herself down upon the male Pikachu, but was quickly met with a foot to the stomach and simply bounced away as the male Pikachu stood up quickly. The two Pikachus both began another rapid onslaught of successive Quick Attacks, neither showing any signs of getting tired. The scene stopped only briefly while the two Pikachus butted heads against one another forcefully. Both could be seen to have scratches and scars, but neither one showed any sign of being tired.

"Um…use…Thunderbolt?" Pixel said with mounted confusion. With that, Sheila's eyes widened as she unleashed an enormous wave of energy straight into the head of the other Pikachu. The male Pikachu let out an immense cry of agony before finally falling to the ground in defeat. Sheila looked to the ground with a wry smile.

"Looks like I finally win, brother," Sheila said with a devilish smile. The male Pikachu stood up weakly.

"Heh…yeah, I guess you did," Sheila's brother said. With that, the two Pikachus clasped hands warmly, and Sheila gave her brother a hug. "It's nice that you've finally found a trainer, sis. I'm happy for you."

With that, the male Pikachu limped back to Lt. Surge, who was still stunned into silence by what had happened. Sheila walked slowly over to Pixel's side and plopped down in exhaustion.

"I think maybe you should go back into your pokeball, Sheila," Pixel said as he recalled the Pokemon. Shaking off the look of confusion, Lt. Surge sent his final Pokemon into battle.

"Go, Raichu!"

The orange electric mouse skulked into battle with an evil grin. Pixel sent Rampage back into the battlefield, and within what seemed like seconds, the battle was at an end. Rampage had delivered a deluge of Digs to the Raichu until it could no longer stand.

Lt. Surge looked with an expression of shock, confusion, and slight anger all mixed into one contorted look on his face. With that, Pixel walked up to Lt. Surge and began to fish around in the frozen trainer's pockets until he found the Thunder Badge. With that, Pixel walked out of the gym and straight to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"Do you mind telling me exactly what that was all about?" Pixel asked with ferocious curiosity. Sheila looked up with a stern expression, and then rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Um…heh heh…yeah…that Pikachu was my older brother," Sheila began to explain as her expression evened out; "back when we were littler, my brother and I lived in the Viridian forest together. We always used to have battles to help one another get stronger, but I could never beat him. This is why I was level 5 when you found me, but when Lt. Surge found my brother, he was almost level 8. The worst part of it was he would always rub it in my face…" Sheila said as she looked down sadly, "And then, Lt. Surge came along…and my brother decided that he had outgrown me…" a small tear ran down the Pikachu's face. Pixel tilted Sheila's chin up, and Sheila viewed the warm expressions of her friends.

"That was most absolutely something I, a Flying type, would not be able to do," Ch'Ding chimed in.

"That was intense, Sheila! I didn't think you had it in you!" Flambo said proudly.

Rampage gave a few soft grunts and a warm smile as Sheila laughed a bit to herself. She turned to the proud eyes of Pixel. "I'm really proud to call you my partner, Sheila," Pixel said warmly. Sheila hugged Pixel tightly, and was quickly joined by his other Pokemon, except for Ch'Ding.

"I do not generally display feeling in such a manner," Ch'Ding said as he blushed. Pixel and the other Pokemon simply laughed with amusement.


	12. Sorry, School Work

_Dear Readers,_

_I apologize for no update this week. As most of you are surely aware, I am a full time student in college. I'm going to be extremely busy in the next couple of weeks, so I will not be updating until at least the middle of May. I will try to write as much as I can to give you all something to look forward to. Until then, please continue to follow and favorite, and I will see you all in a couple of weeks._

_Yours truly,_

_-PixelKnux_


End file.
